Trial and Error
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: Nita is prepping for a short trip and Kit's busy trying to correct all the errors in her wizardry diagrams, but is that what he's really trying to say? Sometimes the things we want to say don't always come out right.


**Trial and Error**

_A/N_- _One shot IV- This one came to me while I was thinking about the difficulties of communication (I know that sounds vague but you'll get it once you finish this one shot it'll make more sense). _

_Please enjoy!_

_-Don =)_

* * *

"Hmm," Kit leaned over the diagram Nita had been drawing. He narrowed his eyes then looked over at his partner. "You sure this is right, Neets?"

"Kit," She groaned, "I've read it over at least ten times."

"It could still have errors, though." He said, continuing to scan through all the speech. Nita grunted. This conversation had caused them problems in the past and resulted in Nita having to go off and save her mom on her own. She wasn't about to let that happen again, no matter how much Kit was aggravating her at the moment. He'd been discussing her diagram for the past hour and a half. Why, Nita could only guess.

"Look, Kit, I'm only going to visit Ireland for a day, it's not a big deal."

"It is if your diagram is wrong."

"Who said it was wrong?" Nita said defensively.

"Uh…" was Kit's response as he realized he'd said the wrong thing. "I meant that you should be careful to make sure everything is written right, what if something goes wrong?"

"Wrong, wrong, wrong," She scowled at him, "Is that all you've got to say about me right now? That everything I do or say is wrong?"

"Nita, calm down," Kit said or at least attempted to say in a placating voice, "I'm only trying to make sure this goes smoothly,"

Apparently, again, it wasn't the right thing to say. "What makes you think it won't?" Nita demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

_What did I say? _Kit asked himself, and finding no answer, continued, "I'm not saying that, I'm saying if something goes wrong, you should be prepared."

"You seem absolutely sure something _is _going to go wrong, why?" She said pointedly. Kit sighed. This conversation was going nowhere. Why couldn't he just say things out loud the way he'd thought about them in his head?

"No," He answered bluntly, "All I'm saying is you need to be careful."

"When have I not been careful?" She asked, then immediately realized she'd lost the argument with that question. Nita could only hope that Kit wouldn't hammer that back at her.

He did, "Neets, you almost got eaten by a shark and let's not count the number of times you've almost been killed by the Lone Power."

"I could say the same to you!" She retorted, and then held her gaze as Kit glared at her. "The Lone Power has almost killed you just as many times as it has me."

"Oh, yeah?" He replied, his lip twitching, getting into his arguing mode, "Name one!" This was totally not the direction he'd wanted this conversation to go.

Nita frowned, "How about when you went after Daryl, alone."

"That wasn't my fault," Kit replied, "I wasn't myself."

"You still didn't ask for my help, and now you're telling me I need yours?" Nita asked incredulously. Kit leaned back on his heels, he was glad they were at the beach and not in either of their rooms, because all their yelling would have summoned someone upstairs to see what was going on.

"I'm not telling you to do anything," He said in a subdued voice. Nita went off the offensive and lowered her own voice.

"Sorry, Kit," She said. He shook his head.

"It's okay, if you don't need my help-" He stood up, and Nita's mind went into a whirl. _This was almost exactly like our fight before, except Kit's the one who's about to leave. What in the name of the Powers did I say to him? _"We're not kids anymore, you've probably decided that you'll go solo at some point."

"Okay, now that was a complete lie," Nita said with a snort and cut off any further comments Kit had to make. "Come on, Kit, I'm going to go solo?" She shook her head, "Where are you getting this stuff?"

"Because you said you didn't want my help!" He yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

"I never said that!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No!"

"Gah!!" Kit grabbed his head in his hands, "You're so aggravating, you know that?" He faced her head on, "Why can't you just say what you mean to say?"

"I did!" Nita snapped back. Then hung her head before shaking it again, "Look, I'm not saying I don't need your help, because I do, but I just don't get why you insist that I've got so many errors in all my work or if that's really a jab at who I am as a person. Kit, it hurts, okay? I know you don't meant to say those things, but it does."

Kit opened his mouth then shut it. He really didn't want her to think that. In fact what she'd said was the furthest thing from his mind. She was making this up completely because nothing in Kit's entire being would think anything badly of Nita. Even if she was the most stubborn person Kit knew besides Dairine or Mela.

He knelt down next to Nita, "I'd never say that," Kit started, "All I was saying was that I wanted you to be careful because there'd be a lot of people who'd be upset if anything happened to you."

Nita looked into his brown eyes, "Yeah?" She said skeptically, "Really? Like who?"

"Your dad for one."

"Well, he's my dad," Nita said, "Who else?"

"Dairine."

"Kit." Nita said in an exasperated voice.

"What? She may be a pain in the-" Kit shut his mouth at a look from Nita, "But she cares."

I'm not sure if that counts."

Kit racked his brains, "Mela?"

"Try again." Nita replied sardonically.

Kit groaned at the same time Nita did and started for a moment. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," She said in the speech, "That depends on what you're trying to tell me."

_This is going nowhere and fast, _Kit thought. "I'm trying to tell you not to do everything on your own!" He said abruptly after a moment.

"What? You don't want me to do things on my own because you think I can't manage it?"

"No, because you can!"

"What?" Now Nita was thoroughly confused and so apparently was Kit. Once again the words he'd been trying to say had come out strangely. "You don't want me to do it by myself because I can do it on my own?"

"Er, sort of," Kit said, rubbing the back of his neck. _Oh, brother. _

"Come on, Kit, which is it?" She asked, looking at him carefully and sat back on the sand. Kit shrugged.

"You always want to do things alone, it makes me wonder if you want me there at all," Kit managed force out of his throat. He watched as Nita's expression changed from one of confusion to one of understanding.

"Of course I want you there, Kit," Nita replied gently, "I always have."

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?" He asked in a more serious tone.

Nita laughed at his expression, "Kit, you're really pathetic at pretending you don't feel left behind. It's just one day and the only reason I didn't ask you to go is because it's just a visit to talk to some Irish wizards and my aunt, then I'll be back."

Kit's face scrunched up, "You're going to talk to Ronan, aren't you?" He laughed hollowly. "That's why you don't want me there. You don't want me to get in the way." Nita punched his arm so hard that Kit fell over backwards.

"Ow, what was that-?" He paused as Nita's angry face appeared inches from his own. Kit's breath caught in his throat. She prodded him in the chest with her fist and not her forefinger, Kit noticed the distinction.

"Um…N-Neets?" He choked out.

"Listen, and listen well, Kit, because I'm only going to say this once," Nita said in the sharpest voice Kit had ever heard her use. She closed her eyes then focused her gray eyes on Kit's brown. "I don't, and will never," She sucked in air with her nostrils, "Put Ronan over you."

Kit blinked. "Wait, Neets, what are you saying?" He sat up fast, knocking Nita back a little, "Is there someone else you like?"

Nita smacked herself on the forehead. "Yes, Kit, there is."

Kit's interest peaked, "Who is it?"

Nita grinned at him, "You want to know?"

"Of course I do!"

"Why?" She asked, "I won't tell you until you say why."

Kit sank back down, "What? That's no fair."

"You sound like a kid," Nita said with a laugh. He scowled then smiled.

"Fine, I'll tell you," He smirked, "I want to know because there's someone I like too."

Nita arched her brow, "Really? Who?"

"Not telling."

"What? I'm telling you who I like!"

"Doesn't mean I have tell you who I like," Kit said with a broad grin. Nita laughed.

"Well, then, I don't have to tell you either," Nita sat down on the ground and folded her arms across her chest in defiance. They sat like that for a few minutes before both of them cracked up to the point where they flopped back against the sand.

Still chuckling, Kit turned to see that Nita had sat up again, "What?"

"I said I wouldn't tell you," Nita answered, "But that doesn't mean I can't show you."

"Show me-?" He began, but that was as far as he got before his lips were covered by Nita's. As she pulled away, he looked over at her, "Huh."

"Huh?" Her grey eyes didn't hide the humor on her face, "Is that the best reaction you have?"

He pushed himself up, "No, I'm just surprised is all. I mean I spent all this time trying to say what you said in one gesture."

"You've never been good at verbalizing your thoughts, Kit." Nita pointed out.

"True," He replied thoughtfully then stood up, brushing the sand off his pants. He held his hand out to Nita, who took it. He pulled her up too quickly and she stumbled forward. Kit caught her just in time, and Nita laid her hands on his arms to steady herself.

"Thanks," She said and started to back away when she realized she was backing into Kit's chest.

"Sorry, but I think I get some say in this one, Neets,"

He grinned then kissed her before letting go. Nita's lips curled away from their position of surprise into one of amusement. _Well, I guess some things are be_tter off not said, Kit thought to himself. Then he took Nita's hand and the supplies in his free hand, and then they made their way down the beach, just catching a glimpse of the sunset as the gold, purple and blue sunk beneath the waves of the ocean.


End file.
